


Before He Met Death's Son

by Hope4all



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope4all/pseuds/Hope4all
Summary: Before he died, Will attained his dreams and won it all. Before Will met Death, he was happy with a boyfriend. Before Will met Death’s son, he was a young boy with a dream. A boy forced to become something he was not…AUDisclaimer: I dont' own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson or any implied fandoms. I only own my plot and OC's





	1. Prologue-1

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by Bean(also known as Bean89)

# Before He Met Death's Son

### Prologue 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Daddy left today. Mommy is angry. She is yelling right now. Makayla is hiding in my room because mommy blames Makayla. Makayla is helping me spell this. That’s way I’m saying this and not dis. I want to go home with Daddy but Makayla says Daddy is not coming home. I want him to come home. It makes Mommy happy. Mommy is yelling for me right now.  
_ _-Will_

Will’s sister, Makayla, had her brown hair in a stiff bun. Her brown eyes had fear infused into it. She whispered, “Don’t answer.” She was cowering in the corner behind the door and her knees were tucked in. It was too late. Will already called out to his mom. He held his brown leather diary and pushed it underneath his bed. Then he immediately held his stuff animal tightly in fear as footsteps thudded towards his room.

The door swung open and a woman that looked like Makayla with blonde hair asked in a deathly voice, “Where. Is. Your. Sister?”

Will shivered in fear but Makayla revealed herself before her brother could squirm. She hung her head down and she clutched her hands. Will ran off behind the closet and watched the fight with his fist around his snake. The woman raised her hand and released the dam of emotion. There was a loud smack and Makayla held her face towards the red mark. The woman screamed, “It’s YOUR fault he left! He didn’t want such a DUMB and IDIOTIC CHILD!” Makayla screamed as the woman pounced on top of her and shook her against the wall. “YOUR WITCHERY MADE HIM LEAVE! YOU’RE A FREAK!”

Makayla eyes hardened and she yelled with the same fire and animosity, “So are you! You are what made me such a freak!!” The girl was dropped and Will cowered behind his closet door, watching the fight in fear. The woman heaved and shoved suitcases into Will’s room. She sighed, “We’re leaving. Pack everything. Let’s go.”  
Makayala yelled, “What! I can’t leave my friends! And where are we even going?!”  
“England. It’s better and away from this hell hole.” Will immediately covered his ears and pretended to not hear the forbidden h word. Makayla screamed, “Your son is here! You don’t have to care for me but at least care for Will!”  
“I am! Now Pack!” The door shut with a slam. Will’s sister came over and hugged her half-brother, soothing him as he cried. She helped him pack his clothes and favorite stuff animals before returning to her own room. Will immediately crouched onto the floor and reached for anything under the bed. He grabbed his diary and gingerly put it into his Mickey Mouse backpack. He jumped on his bed and felt bits of glistening water fall down his face. He shook as tears took over him. He knew his dad left but he still felt that his dad was watching over him. He let himself cry to sleep as he welcomed the darkness above.

 _Dear Diary,_  
_We arrived into the aero airpert airport. And then we went to grandmama’s house. Makayla became happy and she had a letter from a place called Hogwarts. Grandmama is proud. Mommy is always working. I like it that way. I have to go to Makayla’s party for getting the letter. I hope I get a party when people send me letters._  
_-Will_

Will came down the rickety wooden stairs and hugged his Grandma, a old woman who had a strange affinity for pointy hats and potions. His mom was not present at this little feast. Probably at work at a diner or other. Makayla was clapping her hands along her Grandma’s singing. Will was dancing like on the television box. There on the table was a feast of meat pies, sweet rice, baked beans, and a turkey.  
There was no one else as Will’s grandpa died before his birth. Grandma loved Will and Makayla more than she loved their mother. The old lady realized the point of life after the shock that was her husband’s death. Grandma Solace smiled, “Makayla. Hogwarts is a great school for witch and wizards. You are lucky to be accepted.”  
She frowned, “I didn’t apply.”  
“Yes. But that’s the point. Hogwart is perhaps the best wizarding school. Even better than Ilvermorny. I expect you to take advantage of this opportunity. Now, let’s eat!”  
Will giggled and his still baby hands grabbed his spoon happily. His sister was smiling at him. She was his first mother. Second would be Grandma. Third would be his real mother. Even though they were four years apart, Makayla acted like an adult of the most calibur. She could cook some, clean some, laugh some, work some. She was the true maternal figure in Will’s life.

But Grandma took that role, giving Makayla a break. Will hasn’t seen his grandma in three years. His mom was adamant on ensuring that. She was always sure she could be independent from her mother. But that doesn’t seem to be the case. No one is truly independent in such a connected social society that is humanity.  
The little family was happy for a bit but then reality hit. Will’s mother came home and collapsed onto the sofa with her apron still on. Will’s grandma came over and left a blanket over the sleeping woman. She pushed the children up to their rooms, giving them a candle in the dark. Its flame flickered in and out from existence. It seemed to want to die then live, then die. Will remained captivated by its soothing dance. It seemed to mimic Will’s own state of being.

Will climbed onto his dusty brown-plated bed with a matching pillow. He shared a tiny room with his sister with walls that seemed to bend and collapse onto him. In and out they went. Makayla was sleeping soundly, snoring softly. Her body was tucked underneath a wool blanket. Will moaned quietly in pain as he tried to expand his small blanket to encompass his entire body. He shivered as the exposed window next to him was wide open. It’s sandy curtains danced along the wind.  
A door slammed. Suddenly voices sounded down the stairs. Voices flooded the room, shaking Makayla awake. Her eyes widened in fear and she beckoned for Will to come over. The boy sat on his bed and shuffled across no man’s land. He laid down next to his sister, feeling her chest heave up and down.

Their mother yelled, “Why did you do that? Don’t condone this freakish girl!”  
“You’re her mother! And I did this for you when you got the letter!”  
“That was when I thought magic was a savior. A power that helped others. But it’s not!”  
“That’s because you saw only the bad side of it. Magic is not just bad. It’s good! I could have saved Tom.”  
“But it didn’t! I can’t do this anymore, ok? Just leave me alone.”  
Will shifted and laid on his face, trying to hold his breath. Makayla sighed, “I guess magic couldn’t save my dad. But Will, things will become better. Trust me.” Will faced Makayla and tucked his head inside her, letting tears fall. He sniffled, “I want Daddy to come back. I want to come home.”  
“I know. I know. But that’s not how the world works. It’s unfair.”

They stayed there like a family until morning where things weren’t much better. Will awoke to Makayla’s screams. He rubbed his eye as the blanket dropped to make a pool around him. Makayla was being pinned against the wall by their mother. His grandma was trying to stop the fight, but couldn’t do much except dot around. The woman sneered, “Promise me you won’t use magic. Promise me you won’t go to that stupid school. Promise me. Promise me!”  
“I….promise.” Makayla was released and she drew back long breaths. Will’s eyes widened when he saw two fingers crossing each other behind her back. Will smiled at his sister’s stubbornness. Their grandmother sighed, “Dana.”  
‘Dana’ left the group to collect themselves while getting her stuff ready for her shift at the local dinner. Long after she left, Makayla and Will ran outside to the park to join the other kids in the neighborhood. It was a nice break from the suffocating house. The girl breathed in the fresh air and whispered to Will, “I’m going to find a way to get to that school.”  
The girls struggled to take out her letter. She let the sun beam right through it. Will glanced over the letter. “It says to go to King’s Cross Station at Platform nine and three-quarters. I’ll send you letters. Grandmama told me it’s a boarding school. It means I stay there at school. I don’t go home.”She added when she saw her brother’s confused face. Will pouted, “But what about me?”  
“I’ll come visit you and grandmama. But just you two. Stay close to grandmama after I leave. And stay away from mommy. Got it?”  
Will nodded, thinking Makayla was lying about actually running away.

 _Dear Diary,_  
_Makayla wants to run away to Hogwarts. Should I tell Mommy? I don’t think so. Mommy would hurt me. I think I will tell Grandmama. She won’t hurt me. I hope Makayla comes back home if she does. But I think she is lying. She can’t run away without me. I will be very sad._  
_-Will_

The next morning, Will’s fears were confirmed. He woke up to an empty bed next to him. He went through the wardrobe and saw Makayla’s suitcase was gone along with her clothes and everything else she brought to England. Will hopped down the stairs to his relief to see his mother gone. Grandmama was singing some old tune while rocking along a rocking chair. Will struggled onto her lap as she sang to him. After she finished, she smiled, “Makayla left with an old friend of mine. She will make it safely to Hogwarts. Don’t worry Will.”  
Will nodded and leaned his head against his grandmother’s frail chest. And they sang together just like that. All the way until the sun left its happy and warm beams. And all the way until the moon rose high above with its beauty. And all the way until Will’s mother came home.

_Dear Diary, It has been a long time since Makayla left. I’m lonely. I have to play with Billy. He is not fun to play with. Grandmama is always cooking. And I do not want to play with Mommy. She is still mean. She does not even mention Makayla anymore. I miss her. And Daddy.  
-Will_

Will closed his diary and heaved a sigh. There was really no point in trying to have fun. He was still 7. He was supposed to be going to school. He slung his Mickey Mouse backpack around his shoulder while hopping down the stairs to Grandmama. The pair jumped into a battered old Ford car. It hummed like a bear singing to its cubs. The car brought Will towards a small schoolhouse at the edge of the street.

Kids were flocking towards the doors. He made his way up the stairs where Billy was waiting for him. Billy is a rough-around-the-edges kid. He had a crooked smile and rugged brown hair and eyes. His hands were in his worn-out pockets where metal scraped on metal.

The kid smiled, “I have got a treat for you Will. I just got some new bottle caps. Want one?”  
A small soda can cap appeared in Billy’s dirty hands. It had cherries on the front against a white background. Makayla likes cherries thought Will. The young boy snatched the cap gingerly and hurried towards his classroom. He fiddled with it, rubbing his thumb over the smooth faces and rough perforated edges. He continued playing around with the cap and Billy during class time and lunch.

There really wasn’t much taught during first grade or here in Britain called Year 2. Just some grammar, math, the usual. That day he learned adjectives, animals, and the traditional shapes. It was pretty rudimentary. As a result, there was not much excitement for Will when telling Grandmama what happened at school. The old lady smiled and continued driving while singing along to the Beach Boys. Once they arrived at the small house, there on the table was a white pristine letter. Will jumped in joy and grasped it gently. In cursive, Will’s name was written on the envelope. He tore at it slowly with a pocket knife to preserve the letter’s state. A folded parchment came sliding out. Will sat on the floor and flattened it out. There was a letter, directly from Makayla. This was a ceremonial process. Every afternoon between 2 and 5, a letter would be waiting for him on the dining table. Just for him.

 _From Makayla._  
_Dear Will,_  
_This is my last week staying at Grandmama’s friend’s house. I will miss them. They are so nice people! They know this family called the Weasley family. Weird name, I know. I laughed when I first heard it. The entire family came over to where I was staying. Apparently, the Weasley children are also enrolled in Hogwarts. Well, some of them anyway. There is this one kid that will be in my year. His name is Percy Weasley. He is a bit uptight, but it was fun to get to know him. He keeps talking about houses. Apparently this talking hat will sort me in a house, which will become my family. He hopes I become a Gryffindor? I don’t know. I won’t be able to send a letter tomorrow. I have to be on a train early tomorrow all the way until at night where I will be at Hogwarts! Finally! You can still write to me though. Just ask an owl? That’s what Percy said anyway. I hope you have a good time at school!_  
_-Love, Makayla_  
_P.S. How is Mommy doing?_

Will giggled at the state of the Weasley family name. He hurried towards his room to write about his day for Makayla. Once he was done, he sought out Grandmama.  
He asked, “Makayla said to send this through an owl.”  
He held up a letter held lightly in his fist. Grandmama laughed a little, “Just wait here.”

She ruffled his hair as she took the letter. She walked outside and appeared to lay down some grains. Owls from all different types came flocking in. She tied the letter on one’s leg and whispered something. That was all Will could see from the window sill. Soon Grandmama came back with an empty hand, void of a letter. She grinned a toothy smile, “Makayla will get the letter when the owl finds her.”

Soon the door swung open, letting dust seated on the top of the frame settled down before the trampling boots of Will’s mother. The woman started growing gray hairs amongst her now darkened caramel hair. She sighed, “My boss. Sheesh, doesn’t know mercy. I have a few bucks, but not much.”  
Grandmama shook her head, “I have many galleons and more in my Gringotts vault. We could just use it.”

There was a certain moment in life, where the world turned still, where no heart beated, no soul spoke, not a word. It was a moment most call the ‘calm before the storm’. The moment among all where there is a sudden amount of peace followed by a surge of chaos. And Will was thrust into the middle. The woman inflated like a red balloon that didn’t rise. Her hands were shaking and instantly found themselves against the wall where wallpaper was bent into an indentation of a fist. A growl came from the beast that was Will’s mother.

“We don’t need to rely on such a horrible society. I can and I will keep this family up. Magic already took everything from me. I don’t need it to take myself to the grave.”  
The old lady pleaded, “I understand that Tom died because of-”

“Magic!” She made her way towards the stairs, turning her back on her mother. “No, the Dark Lord.”

Will’s mother turned and shook her head fervently.  
Sarcastically, she mocked, “Oh the Dark Lord. He-who-must-not-be-named. He’s always the excuse for every. Little. Thing. I’m so sick and tired of it. I just want a world where magic is gone. One where Tom is still alive.”

“If this world existed, what about Will’s father? Was he a mistake?” The woman stopped in her tracks. The realization dawned on her that perhaps magic didn’t always ruin her life. No. It killed Tom. That reason is, and should, be good enough. Will’s father? He just was an outcome. And so was Will.

“Yes it was. A mistake that changed my life.”

For better or for worse? Who knows. The mother trekked up the stairs slowly, as if carrying a giant package up the stairs. It was there, just invisible and in the mind, weighing Will’s mother’s every move and step. It plagued here to think to see Tom or Will’s father when she just wakes to her old room. The room that trapped her. The woman entered her room and shut the rest of the world out. Pictures lined the walls with her doing magic. It always moved, of course, but some were cracked and sometimes froze from its fractures. A voice laughed and drew Dana in. There was a little girl bouncing around with sandy hair and bright brown eyes capturing her every wand movement. She smiled as red sparks floated up and crackled around her. She clapped her hands and laughed as green, blue, orange, a rainbow of colors rose to meet her. The older version smiled along but immediately scowled when she remembered what happened. The sparks hit her eyes and blinded her for a few weeks. It took healing and determination to avoid permanent blindness. A side-effect of practicing magic in the wrong environment.  
It hurt her. Just like it hurt Tom. And just like it will hurt Makayla. Makayla. She used to be the pride and joy of Tom’s life and even her own. But the girl was too stubborn. And too young to even remember her father and the consequences of magic. However, not everyone can be saved. Sometimes, letting someone stray and learn from their own mistakes is the best way to bring them back in towards safety. The mother loved her children, but even she knows when to punish and when to let a child be independent. It must happen eventually. Better now than never.

_Dear Diary, I sent my first letter to Makayla. Grandmama showed me how. At school, Billy gave me another cap. I had to give him my yogurt. Last night, I had a dream. Daddy was an angel with a boy in a red car. He was waving at me and smiling. But then Mommy coming home woke me up. She yelled at Grandmama again. I was scared. I hid underneath the blankets. Grandmama is telling me to go to sleep.  
-Will_

Will had to walk to school this time. Grandmama had a sore foot that tried to bulge out of its confines of a shoe. Of course he knew the way. He followed the other kids. They passed by the playground, barren of any laughter or any children and any sign of Makayla. Perhaps, deep in Will’s heart he hoped his sister would appear and surprise him. And bring him to the fantasy of Hogwarts.

_Hogwarts_

A car ride away, Makayla pressed her head against the cool glass of the Hogwarts Express. She was in some random car, hoping to join the Weasleys but they all dispersed. She tried to remain like a statue and not join into conversations. But, that didn’t prohibit her from hearing and learning. Her carmates were some Second Years explaining Hogwarts to some gaping First Years. They were all so excited. She was excited too, but she was also worried.  
What was going to happen to Will if she wasn’t there? What will happen to them when she returned?

Her mother clearly wasn’t stable. But, those ideas must be pushed away. School is coming. After long hours and just watching the world go by, she stepped into a wonderful world full of magic. The platform was full of bustling students. No one was getting there luggage so neither did Makayla. Some people were going one way towards a river and boats. Others another way towards carriages.  
She remembered Second Years talking about boats so she went towards the docks. There were kids already there, testing the boat’s balance and stability.  
She cautiously tapped her shoe into the water. A circular wave retreated from the area of contact and rippled across the still water. She stepped into the boat and looked for any bit of machinery or at least some oars. The boat suddenly surged forward along with the others. She watched dark shadows dance on the trees. Little fireflies buzzes around the trail of boats.

Soon she arrived at the front doors of the great Hogwarts. It was like a castle from a fairy tale. There were towers that reached above the clouds. Moss and trees grew around the whole enclosure and separated it from the eyes of the rest of the world. An old wrinkled woman with a hat that stood straight up to heaven held a firm thin wand in her hand as if it was her phone. (Of course, that’s mainly younger adults and teens, but….)  
With a firm smile, she stated, “We’re ready for you now.”

With a swipe of her stick, the doors swung open, revealing a giant hall that seemed to have no bounds. Candles were floating around amongst the numerous pale ghosts, flickering in and out like the flame. Why isn’t the wax melting onto the students below? Of course, probably magic. Students were chattering and cheering for the new students. There were four tables: green, red, yellow, blue. The green and red students seem to be glaring at each other. Probably enemies.  
The same woman stood before the students, “When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Penelope Clearwater.”

A pale girl with pale hair went even paler at the mention of her name. She stiffly made her way towards a stool with a hat that seemed to be stitched together after many decades-no- centuries of use. There was a sewn mouth? Makayla blanked out as names and names and names were called as students and students and students were coming up to the demonous object. Seriously, what hat has a mouth? What she knew was Percy went to Gryffindor and the red table exploded in applause. Other redheads from the Weasley family clapped him on the back. Makayla blanked out and observed the ghosts, so she missed her name being called.

“Makayala Solace.” No answer. “Makayla Solace. Are you here?”

The girl was shaken as people started looking around in confusion. She raised a hand, “Sorry. I am here.”

The woman turned her nose, “Pffh. American.”

Makayla sighed and hopped onto the front portion of the hall. There was this old man sitting on what seemed like a throne. He looked wise, that typical wizard/mentor person that dies in the end. It’s in the typical story of course. The mentor always dies. Then there was this boring man with his black hair slicked up with gel. He sniffed at every little thing and his voice was so monotone. The girl made her way towards the stool and pondered on what to do. The old man chuckled and pointed to his head. Makayla nodded and plopped the hat on top of her. It sagged around her, covering her eyes and mouth. The old man laughed and waited. There was only pure darkness and suddenly a voice that screamed, “Hello Makyla.” It sounded old and wise like the old man, but also enlightened and trapped?

Makayla thought, “Is this just a voice in my head? Oh god, I have split-personality?”  
The voice laughed, “No. I’m the Sorting Hat. I’m here to go through your life and sort you into a house.”  
“House?”  
“Gryffindor the brave, Slytherin the sly, Ravenclaw the intelligent, Hufflepuff the kind. I know you’ve been taught this. The train perhaps?”  
“Ok yeah. This is definitely a split personality. There is no way that a hat could peer into my thoughts. That’s only MY brain.”  
“It’s magic dear. And there’s more than just magic that can go through your thoughts. Your brother Will is a product of that.”  
“What-”  
“But, we are here to sort you. Here, let’s see. Brave enough to run away from home to come to Hogwarts. Also elements of a Slytherin. That takes much sly planning. But also intelligence. Hmm, let’s see. Stood up against your own mother and even fought her? No mercy, definitely not a Hufflepuff. But a great family loyalty. Greatly valued in Gryffindor and Slytherin. Intelligence does feed in, but we need a combination of smarts and yet this clever braveness but cowardness? Not fighting to protect your brother? Interesting when you believe that to be true.”

As the hat reviewed Makayla’s thoughts, the memories resurfaced, ones she had worked so hard to bury. The ones of her father and mother, death, her mother’s abusiveness. Tears pricked her eyes like an itch. The hat screamed, “Slytherin!”  
It wasn’t just to her but to the whole hall. The green table cheered, and the red table(Gryffindor) just sat there. Great, why can’t she just be in neutral position. This rivalry will be the death of her. Such childish games.

####  _5 years later_

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been a while! I haven’t written in this since I was like nine. Well, straight to the chase. I keep on having visions. Yes, that’s the term. Well, these visions seem to be somewhat like memories for me. I keep on seeing my past in my dreams, daydreams, my unconscious writing and thoughts. It has been crazy. Makayla doesn’t know. If she did, she wouldn’t stop worrying about me when she needs to worry about her exams. It is her last year of the OWLs and will be taking the NEWTs next year instead for 6th year._

_Oh, I almost forgot to mention. On June 5th, it is Makayla’s birthday. She would finally be 16! She would have to wait one more year here in England, but in the US, she can get a driving license. It isn’t much considering mom’s new boyfriend is absolutely patriotic to England. England is his first love, tying with my mom, ‘Dana’. Noah is his name. Makayla, once she found out, kept on muttering how Noah looked a lot like my dad except he had a completely different personality. The name was even similar._

_Noah, however, is like an angry walrus trying to run in the jungle. He is somewhat stupid despite his PhD in English. Like they say, some people are smart but don’t know common sense or something along those lines. He also has a double chin and thick rubbery skin that literally makes him seem like a walrus. He does bring home a lot of money to cover Grandmama’s arthritis medical bills.  
Noah tries his best to connect to me and Makayla. Did you know he is a wizard? Oh yes. After Noah, mom became more open to magic and she actively APPROVES of Makayla in Hogwarts. Noah attempts to teach Makayla despite her hatred towards him. And to me? Since I’m ‘probably’ starting my first year at twelve years old (my birthday was in April), Noah keeps bringing me to his work which is at the Daily Prophet. He is, in fact, the head editor there. His english PhD after Hogwarts actually came in handy. However, Noah also tries to teach me magic early, but my mom still has residual feelings for magic, hellbent on waiting until the summer. That’s fine with me. _

_Like I said before, I have visions. I should elaborate. These visions are about a man with tanned skin (that wasn’t caused by a tan bed) was holding a bow pointed towards the sun. He had shaggy blonde hair that fell in front of his eyes. His smile was infectious, almost flirtatious even. The man kept riding a chariot and going towards a camp that seems to have a barrier. From the outside, the camp looked like a strawberry field. However, once the man flew towards the field, it transformed into this camp with cabins arranged into a U. There was what looked like Grecian architecture(I do pay attention to history). The camp felt, I don’t know, like a home. Sure, I’m happy with the home I’m given now, but this camp felt different. It was like another hidden part of me all the way in New York. The man kept repeating, “Will. Go to New York Long Island. Find Camp Half-Blood.” Half-blood sounds something in between a racist and a magic thing. Noah is a half-blood, but I think half-blood in this sense is different. I told mom I wanted to go to New York for my birthday, but she was confused and didn’t allow me to go._

_So, here I am, writing a long letter to myself just to make up for the lack of diary entries in the past. At least my writing is getting better._

_For now,_ _  
_ _Will_

 

Will sighed as he closed my book in a rush. He was rereading his entry from a few days ago. Makayla was coming home soon. Noah was supposed to pick her up, but he could always be held up by the traffic. It’s horrendous here in Britain. The roads were made for carriages and horses, not horse-powered cars. Will stared out the window next to his desk. His room was pretty much the same. Bare, two beds for Makayla and him, and barely any life except for the lamp and desk that signified an inhabitant.

In the silence of the room, Will had no trouble in dozing off. His head, previously propped up by an arm, started drooping forward. Amongst Will’s unconscious mind, memories flashed. However, these memories didn’t seem to be his. They were about the same man that manifested in his previous dreams. The man’s numerous flings with women and men alike. The man also seemed to be fighting in wars against a giant tornado along other middle-aged men and women. Finally, the man appeared in an ethereal blue skies with a blazing sun. The man looked down towards what seemed to be England and Will’s neighborhood. Suddenly, the man looked at Will, as if knowing he was there.  
The man’s eyes were bright like a sun but also had an ancient look of knowing. His smile dimmed a bit and he looked sadly down upon a sleeping Will below him.

The man sighed, “I see your situation now. We gods usually barely have time for our children. But I decided to drop by. Don’t worry Will. Help is on the way. You aren’t supposed to be Hecate’s pawn in that nasty wizarding war. No, you are called for a higher purpose. You won’t be Hecate’s play toy. Instead, you will become a hero. Look for a boy around your age named Woodrow. Look for him!”  
The man snapped his fingers and Will suddenly lurched backwards against his wooden chair, as if something threw him back with invisible force. He looked around and felt his forward, which sweat fervently. Suddenly there was a loud honk from down stairs. Will rushed to the window and smiled to himself once a beat up silver car reached the driveway.  
Will hopped down the steps one at a time, as if he was a five year old child. Perhaps it was the thought Makayla was home made him giddy, or he was remembering the good times with his sister before she left for Hogwarts. The young boy hurried towards the door and swung it open like a doorman, grandiose and tall.  
Noah came in with Makayla’s luggage, three bags in total that weighed him down so he looked even more like a walrus with the fat of  luggage. Makayla appeared behind Noah with a bag in hand as she waved and blowed kisses into the air like she was a movie star on the red carpet. She laughed and her brown hair fell in tumble in front of her face. Will came in for the hug that always nearly chokes him, but it made him feel loved.

Soon enough, after every reunion, there was a feast that was usually prepared by Grandmama. Thankfully, her arthritis wasn’t acting up and she could cook up a storm. Mom was being...difficult. She smiled happily at Makayla’s return, but her eyes said differently. It was a look of wariness. Wariness of what? Magic? Your own daughter? Someone else to steal Noah’s love? The last one is ridiculous but perhaps his time. Noah has been trying his best to impress Makayla like a father would.  
Makayla was telling stories of her experiences at Hogwarts. The always present feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor, one she tried her best to stay out of. Her old friend Percy, who previously ignored her for two years straight for being Slytherin, started to come out of his bias and actually talk. They rekindled and perhaps Makayla incited the wrath of both sides. She also said Percy was dating a Penelope Clearwater, a secret no even his brothers know.

Snape was being the usual cold-head. His apathy truly shown this year. He almost destroyed Gryffindor’s chances of getting the House Cup with his absurd deductions of points. Of course, Slytherin was paid handsomely. Makayla was getting full marks on her exams and classes, impressing Noah and begrudgingly Mom. She even made it into the Quidditch Team. Sports was never her strong suit, but she clearly enjoyed hitting balls towards people.  
Grandmama was taking it all in, remembering her own Hogwarts years as if reliving them. She was also in the Quidditch Team, though Ravenclaw, and was without doubt one of the best students of her time. Promptly as she spoke of her tales in poetic verse, the oven beeped and Grandmama rushed towards her dish. Soon, she returned with a glass plate with cauliflower on it. Will’s nose immediately wrinkled in disgust as Makayla piled her plate with the albino broccoli.  
Noah asked, “So, Will, have you got any letter yet?”  
Will laughed nervously, “Nope.” Truth was, he did. He got one, but it was different than the one Makayla got, that’s for sure. His had an extra letter. It wasn’t from Dumbledore, Hogwarts, or anyone like that. No, it was from a man named Apollo. A man claiming to be searching for Will and young talent like his. He was to come to New York and find a boy named Mr. Woodrow Johnson. To be honest, it was too much a coincidence to be the same name from his dream.  
Will had a sort of identity crisis. He didn’t know what to do. Be safe, learning magic with his sister and approval of three and a half of the family(counting Noah). Or….listen to the letter from Apollo and find Woodrow. Maybe, after finding Woodrow, Will could see what the New York camp was really after and choose from there. However, he also didn’t want to jeopardize his chances of hanging out with his sister if was going to run around the country.

...But...there is a solution. Tell Makayla, chided Will to himself. She would understand perhaps and could bring you around places if needed to find this Woodrow character.  
Soon, it became time for bedtime, and Makayla entered Will’s room. She surveyed the room and pushed the bed mattress and pillow, testing the ‘fluffiness’.  
She slipped underneath her blanket quietly and just stared holes into the roof. Will sighed and quietly said in the darkness, “I have something to show you.”  
The lamp immediately switched on, lighting up the room. Will kicked the blanket around and shuffled for a piece of paper underneath his pillow. He pushed the Hogwarts letter into his sister’s arms and her eyes briefly glanced at the letters.  
There was no sound or movement other than Makayla’s brief intake of air. She merely whispered, “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”  
“You just got here.”  
“I suppose.” She continued reading before flipping towards the Hogwarts letter. She mouthed something and seemed to be thinking before ripping the Hogwarts letter right in front of Will’s eyes.  
He yelled, “What the heck?!”  
“If Noah saw that you lied to him, then he could be...destructive. Also, I don’t want you going to Hogwarts with me.”  
Will could feel tears behind his eye. Did Makayla really believe that? Her eyes widened in realization of her words, “Oh no no no no. I didn’t mean it like _that_. What I meant was that…” She sighed before taking Will into her arms. “I remember your father Will. And he was… different than most people. I-It’s just hard to explain. When I mentioned wanting to be atheist to him, he laughed and said, ‘Little girl. There are gods watching right now.’ He mentioned ‘gods’ as in plural. I never really expected him to be someone like that because he made criticized a lot of religions. His ideas were one of the reasons I almost dropped church.”

“But there was more. His name was Cyrus, but he told me his name was actually Apollo, like the sun god from greek myths. It was a nickname of sorts or perhaps an old name. But, it can’t be a coincidence. It’s like your letter said. You have to find Woodrow. And besides if you don’t like what’s there at the end of the road, I will be at Hogwarts waiting for you.”  
Makayla smiled warmly, but Will could see the pain in her eyes with the prospect she would be alone for her journey of magic and he for his, whatever it is. “What about mom, Noah, and Grandmama?”   
Makayla slumped over in thought before mumbling, “They can’t know.”   
“Why not?”   
“They would think we are crazy or try to follow you. But they shouldn’t try to stop your destiny. You’re supposed to go that camp without the weight of Noah, mom, or Grandmama on your conscious. You have a future ahead of you that is quite unlike mine.”

Will just stared at his sister and gaped, “What are you on about?”  
“My divination teacher, Ms. Trelawney, she predicted something like this. At school, she is usually considered a fraud, but there was something significant about the words.”   
“What did she say?”   
“She was just mumbling some words. But, something about the son of the sun. Now, I don’t know precisely like what sun or son she is meaning, you know? But, maybe like the child of the actual fireball in space. Also, something about finding death’s son. Honestly, I don’t think death could have son except the fact that Deadpool and Death had a thing in the comics. Yeah, still have time for those Marvel comics. Amazing. But, death is kind of hard to be an actual being. So, I can’t help you on that part. But, you definitely need to go to our old home in Kentucky. Go back to the farm and look for any clues of your past and heritage. Then you should go to New York.”

Will asked, “What about Woodrow?”  
“Well, we will find out along the way. Of course, I’m coming with you, but I have to be back before school starts. Unfortunately, I’m too young and I couldn’t take the Apparition test, so we can’t instantly travel there. So, old fashion aeroplanes.”

Will remained silent during Makayla’s plan. He didn’t really know if he wanted to go through this. This was merely a hunch, the fact that his father truly was named Apollo and matched the man in his dreams. But, Makayla seems certain to go through with this adventure.  
Will repeated, “What about mom, Noah, and Grandmama?”   
“I already told you. They can’t know.”   
“And you can? Like I said, what is going to happen to them? If I just disappear, mom is definitely going to create a world-wide search. Grandmama would die from a heart attack, and Noah would charge you with kidnapping or something. He would act irrationally.”   
Makayla sighed, “I didn’t think of that. It’s kind of hard running away.”

“It was easy for you.”  
“When everything was so much simpler.”   
“And besides you _wanted_ to run away. Do you even know if I want to run away? Just because this is like my destiny or something doesn’t mean I don’t have free will. I still decide my life, not you.”   
The girl stared at her brother for a while, “Since when did you get so smart?”   
“One learns.”   
Silence. “Do you want to run away?”   
“What’s the purpose of this hunch anyway?”   
“It’s to figure out yourself. I mean, like you said you have free will. You don’t have to necessarily become  a wizard. And the thing about you is, you have another choice. You don’t have to be a wizard or a regularly human. And I doubt you can be normal anyway with the family you have. But, the point is, your mysterious father has a whole other heritage like mom. A past wanting to be explored. He is a part of you just like mom is. You just need to figure out who you are before time runs out. And what better way then look into Apollo.”   
“I suppose.”

“And besides, like I said, you have choices on what you want to do with your life. You can go into the world of magic, stay ignorant, or explore being the son of the sun.”  
Will sighed, “I just want to figure out what’s so special about me. At school sometimes, people get onto campus. And I swear, one of them had one eye. One of them had a bronze leg and a donkey leg. It was weird. And I don’t know if I truly want to go into that world of monsters.”   
“Monsters are bound to be with magic as well.”   
“Yeah, but you know them. We can stay together. Be a family. Protect each other.” Makayla could feel tears about to flood the perfect quiet world she manifested. Will was adamant on staying together. But nothing stays like that forever. Life changes, people move on, but one must stay true to oneself and be… selfish.

“Well, here’s the deal. You can choose for the summer what we are doing. Training in magic or visiting America. It’s your choice.”  
Will kept silent and started walking towards his desk. He flipped through his diary briefly, rereading entries, dreams, hopes. 

Makayla, however, glanced out the window past blinds to see a boy in a wheelchair. He had dark chocolate curly hair trying to get out of his black beanie. The boy looked around in suspicion before smiling. Suddenly he got up. His legs, previously underneath a blanket, turned into one of a goat. He bleated and looked at his map stuck in between his hooves. The boy looked directly into the window and waved at Makayla. She shifted the blinds closer quietly to avoid Will’s suspicious. Despite her wants to believe Will was still a five-year old kid with a future entirely in front of him, she knew the truth of him. Will was different. Trelawney said so. So what? There were secrets she was hiding from Will. But, it truly was his choice in the end. If Will chose wrong, either the magical world or the other world will be lost. Help was supposedly needed on both sides even if no one was aware of the war being set centuries before. A war of revenge, spite, magic, gods. It was everything a child could want. A fantasy world just like a video game, except there was only one life. Only one choice. And either one could be wrong. A slight change in the course of history. A life lost. An entire war ceasing to happen. An entire world ending in a blink of the eye. Anything could happen.  
It wasn’t right to put this entirely onto a naive, selfish twelve-year old. Sure Will was mature, but is he truly ready? There is an entire world out there, needed to be explored. But it could be dangerous, even fatal. Makayla wasn’t ready for Will to die, but she wasn’t ready for Will to not achieve his full potential. It was wrong and it was essentially trapping oneself into his own cage.   
Will shifted, pushing his diary away as if pushing away something more, a path that could have been pursued, a life done because of choices. He faced his sister with a face of determination. “I’ve decided.”  
Makayla shook her head violently, “You don’t need to decide now. I was joking, but it would be great if you could decide at like the end of the week. Paperwork.”  
“Lucky for you, I already know what I’m doing with my life. I’m-”  
And then the world shook.


	2. Prologue-2

# Before He Met Death's Son

### Prologue 2

_ “I’ve decided.” _ __   
_ Makayla shook her head violently, “You don’t need to decide now. I was joking, but it would be great if you could decide at like the end of the week. Paperwork.” _ __   
_ “Lucky for you, I already know what I’m doing with my life. I’m-” _ _   
_ __ And then the world shook.

When one thinks of the world shaking, one jumps to a meteor shower or an earthquake. For Will, his figurative world of all he knew shook. And also the house literally shook because a one-eyed man was pushing the house and jumping next to it. Makayla yelled, “RUN!”   
Will tumbled off the bed and snatched his diary and stuffed it into his shirt before running out into the front of the house. A boy, with brown hair peeking from a black beanie, had...goat legs. Will started feeling nauseous and fell into Makayla’s struggling arms. She grunted, “Have you been gaining weight recently?”   
Will balanced himself and ran over to the boy who was trying to gain the monster’s attention away from the house. He had metal cans tied onto a string that was rattling across the road. It seemed puny but it made the thing disoriented.   
Makayla took out her wand and yelled, “Stupefy!”   
The monster snarled at the red beam and shook it off like it was water. He started going for Makayla, growling and his one eye staring so afixed, red veins popped out. Will shouted, “Move!” and pushed his sister into an alley between two houses. 

Noah came out and kept barreling spell after spell until the monster’s shields weakened and he growled in tiredness. Makayla joined back in and the monster howled like a wolf. The stupefy spells were like little bits of anesthesia, slowly wearing him down. He cast a wary look at the numerous foreign people pointing sticks of pain at his face and a weird satyr trying not to be a piece of satire by actually being helpful in this regard. Most satyrs in his experience just bleated in fear and ran. He did eat them after all.

The monster clambered away, thumping loudly into the next road over. After a moment of silence for a very sad cyclops who wanted to play, Noah screamed, “What in Merlin’s beard just happened?!”

He pointed to the satyr, “You! Who are you and what did you do, bringing that beast over?! He could’ve killed someone!”   
The satyr bleated, “I’m Woodrow. I didn’t do anything. I was just walking around the neighborhood when it came.” Underneath his talk, his hooves clicked nervously against the pavement behind bushes, hoping the mortals didn’t notice.

Unfortunately, Will did. He asked, “Did Apollo send you?”   
Everyone gave him a questionable glance. Dana whispered to her mother, “That’s my ex.”   
Makaya leaned into her brother’s ear, “Now’s not a good time!”   
Woodrow nodded for only Makayla and Will to see before he disappeared into the darkness. He said in some foreign language that apparently Will understood, “ **Meet me in the park tomorrow afternoon** .”

Makayla hummed, “I remember some snippets of this language in school. It sounds like Ancient Greek.”   
“How do you know?” Will asked. Apparently he wasn’t the only one confused as, Noah was scratching his head for answers on what the goatman said. He just merely grumbled back into the house.   
“I only know because Snape keeps saying some phrases and I picked somethings up. I asked him what it was and he said ancient greek. I suppose he only told me because he might have known about you. But he offered to give me lessons in order to, and I quote, ‘Protect your family from the war that is coming.’”

“What does  _ that _ mean?”   
“I don’t know. But I honestly don’t care right now. What did Woodrow say?” Out of the corner of his eye, Will could see his mom helping his Grandmama into the house with slow and laborious movements.   
“I’ll tell you later. Grandmama and mom is going inside. Don’t want to worry them.”

 

_ Dear Diary, _

_ It’s starting. All Apollo said is starting. He told me that Woodrow was coming. He’s here. He told me I would learn the truth of my heritage. It’s about to happen. But I don’t want to do this. I truly don’t. I just want to live my life out like Makayla. Go to Hogwarts. Go to a wizarding school where it’s safer. My family knows where I’d be going and I’d know too. I would have help. This is all happening too fast. Makayla wants something else for me without asking about what I truly want sometimes. _ __   
_ She truly believes in exploring opportunities, mainly because she only went to Hogwarts because she did. I don’t have her bravery or her ambition. I’m just Will. That good old heart caring little boy. I am not made to fight that thing I saw the other day. Makayla told me it’s a cyclops, but even she’s not sure. _ _   
_ __ I don’t feel comfortable doing this. It’s not safe.

_ For the future, _ _   
_ _ Will _

The scorching summer afternoon heat of England shone through Will’s bedroom. It was a weekend and school was definitely out by now. Normal kids would go to the water parks or eat ice cream. Will? He was playing around with fire...literally.  
Noah had out his wand and was showing Will the incantation and the wand pattern to start a fire. It was definitely advanced work and Will didn’t even know where to start. He murmured, “Incendio.” while twirling the wand randomly. He yawned slightly, using his sleeve to cover up his boredom.

Makayla, savior as always, came running into the scene. She arrived with Grandmama and fresh baked cookies. Grandmama winked at Will while speaking to Noah, “Give the poor boy a break. Here, eat some cookies.”   
Will yawned again, making sure to exaggerate his movements. His grandmother added quickly while Noah was enthralled by the baked goods, “I actually think the boy should be done for the day. He seems so tired.”

Noah shrugged and caught the yawn bug. “Oh. It seems I’m tired myself. I have a long day at the paper tomorrow. You have the afternoon off Will.” With that, Noah took the whole tray of chocolate chip cookies and went inside to his room.    
The boy smiled and shook the sweat off his face. He was free. He made his way towards the park while the sun shone harshly against the cloudless sky. Woodrow was waiting in his wheelchair next to the swings, watching the kids playing on the slide and running around like normal kids. Sure he wasn’t truly disabled, but his hooves and the bottom goat part of him kept him separate from many demigods. Discrimination is not fun.

Will sat onto a swing next to Woodrow, kicking off the dusty ground and feeling the little gusts of wind through his hair. They sat in silence for a little while, with the screams of children in the background. Will asked out of the blue, “Was that a cyclops?”   
“Yeah. How did you know?”   
“I have a sister who knows things. She’s taught mythology in school.”   
“What school does she go to?”   
Will swallowed and thought if telling this guy if there was a wizarding school somewhere in England.   
“Public school.”   
“Ah.” Will glanced at Woodrow’s wheelchair and was instantly reminded that underneath that blanket were hooves for feet.   
“What are you?”   
“I’m a satyr. Half goat half human. My job is to bring demigods to Camp Half-Blood, where they’ll be safe from monsters like the cyclops that attacked your home yesterday.”   
“Where is this camp?”   
“Long Island Sound, New York.”   
“New York!! That’s so far away.”   
“Yeah. But it’s important we start going now before more monsters show up. You’re becoming that age where monsters will start appearing and try to kill you, mostly eat you actually.”   
“Eat me?”   
“Yeah. Demigods are quite the delicacy actually amongst monsters. And your smell is actually pretty strong.”   
Woodrow made a big gesture to smell Will’s clothes and face. Will slowly backed away in confusion, hopping off the swing. He leaned against the pole of the swingset and watched kids quickly take up the abandoned swing.

“Did Apollo send you?”   
“Apollo? No, Chiron sends me. He is a centaur. Half horse half man. But how do you know about Apollo?”   
“He was in my dreams. He told me about you and the camp. He said I needed to go back home for my safety. I used to live in America. Kentucky specifically.”   
“Well. He’s right. But, for future reference, Apollo is the god of music and the sun.”   
“A god? He looked like a normal human in my dreams.”   
“That prophesied what was about to happen, in your dreams.” Something snapped in Will’s head. The realization of what was really happening.   
“This is too much at once. Gods? Cyclops? Satyrs? Monsters?” Will’s head definitely didn’t have enough space for this. A wizarding world? Sure. Gods? Merlin’s beard no.

“Yes. You must come with me immediately before more monsters come. Look Will, your life is in danger if you don’t come to camp with me. I know this is a lot right now, but camp can explain everything and protect you.”   
“But you saw what happened last night. I’m sure my family can protect me. And what if I don’t want to come?”   
“More powerful ones will come. Ones that your weird family might not even be able to fight off.”   
“But you don’t understand. There is this school that can teach me how to defend myself. I can just learn that way. I don’t understand why people keep determining my life when it’s  _ my  _ life.” Will muttered the last sentence under his breath. 

“A martial arts school? Sorry, that won’t help.”   
“I wasn’t talking about that kind of school. It’s a magical school.”   
“Magic? What’s it called?”   
“Hogwarts.”   
“Wow. That school just offended me on so many levels,” Woodrow’s face was a light red and he bleated loudly, “But, I never heard of it. So it might not be the best.” Will could tell from Woodrow’s eyes that he truly didn’t know about Hogwarts and was legitimately trying to help him.   
“It teaches me magic, just like what my family did last night.”   
Woodrow shook his head fervently, “No, you need to come with me. It’s the best way. Magic can’t always protect you. That’s why Hecate isn’t that of a major god.” Woodrow mumbled the last part, but Will could still hear it.  _ Hecate? Another god? _   
“But what if I don’t want to.” Woodrow was silent for the moment. He never expected this to happen. Usually, in the spur of the moment or under monster attack, the demigod would come with him without much complaint. It was either death or a delayed one.    
“I suppose it’s your choice. But, please come with me to New York. You would be protected from monsters. You can figure out who you really are.” Softly, Woodrow whispered, “A demigod.”   
“But I have a better and safer option than exploring a world of monsters. Magic. It can still protect me if I learn it right.”   
“Fine. But, please reconsider your decision. You’ll be much safer with actually coming with me than learning diluted magic.”  _ Diluted? _   
Woodrow sighed, taking one last long glance at Will, memorizing his features and his smell. It would be great to track him later.   
“If you reconsider, call this number and I’ll be there in a few days. Then we will make our way to New York.”

Woodrow shoved a rolled up sticky note into Will’s hand and rolled away. Will at first was just here to dissuade Woodrow, but now after hearing how desperate the satyr was, it made Will think. Maybe there is a hidden world that will keep coming after Will until he decided to open up and embrace it.

Will kept the note in his pocket for a while, of course, changing it into different pant pockets to prevent it being saturated. But, the note was always there. A choice that Will could take up at any moment. It burned in his pocket every time he thought about magic, or Apollo, or life in general.

Will didn’t feel that complete with the thought he was turning something down. Of course, he did, and he expected to feel satisfaction, but regret(or regert according to the Snickers ad) filled his mind and his chest. Even Makayla noticed the weight that was on her brother. He kept sighing loudly, softly, not at all. But she couldn’t do anything. She warned Will, persuaded him, and failed. She was only helpless in his situation, but she could support him. 

Now, this would have been the end of the story, Will refusing his birthright and never meeting Nico or the Seven, or helping save Olympus from Titans and an Earth mother. But it’s not. Because all of that happened. I know, because I’m him. I’m Will. I’ve met Death’s son, met Death and the Seven; I helped save Olympus more than I could count. And this is not the end of my story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the beginning of Will's journey! I hope you enjoy and support this story! I know this prologue might and maybe should have been put together on one, but I just felt I needed to separate it for the dramatic effect. And to help me edit these chapters easier.


End file.
